Lilian small adaventure
by 1zoo1
Summary: My story is about North wanted to have child of his own and he got seed from Mother Earth and he got his child and name her Lilian


_Hello guys and welcome to my crossover story of Thumbelina and Rise of the __Guardian... _

_have are the cast._

_North play as the father._

_Sandy play as Fairy Prince_

_Jack frost play as Sandy best friend and also the one tried to get Lilian back home._

_Bunnymund play as himself but he be in his small cute bunny form like in the movie and also the one who kidnapped Lillan._

_Pitch play as the bad guy who tried keep Lillan in the darkness never to see the sun again and also tried to marry her._

_Babytooth play as the kind person who save her from be frozen to die by winter. _

_and Lilian is my oc who play the part of Thumbelina. _

* * *

_Once upon time in the north pole lived man name North and he loning to have a child of his own but one day North went to see Mother earth ask her advice how he can have child of his own. Mother earth smile at North as she handed a small seed to him and said Plant this seed and out from it will grow a Child, she said to him and North smiled as went to plant the seed in a small pot in his office room as he put the seed in the dirt and gave it water, North waited and waited until it grew a small flower and out came little girl about the size of his thumb and she said Hello Father as she smile and North smile at her and said hello my daughter as she started to yawn and North gentle pick her up as She hug my thumb and said Father where you take as North said I take you to bed, you need your rest and Tomorrow and North took her into a room he prepare for her and walked over to a table and gentle set her down in a little bed he'd made and said to her "Good night my sweet daughter as she said Good night father i love you... North smiled as he left his daughter to sleep and she closed her eyes... _

* * *

_After 10 years his daughter Lilian grow up to be beautiful young woman but one day North decide to take his daughter to meadow to play and see all the Flowers... Lilian look at all the flowers as she did, Lilian when heard calm voice, "Jack, i don't think that's gonna to work.. Lilian then saw two man and they the same size as her but they have wings and she didn't as she heard one of them said Oh come on it be fun Prince Sandy.. "No, Jack. " He say then Sandy turn around to leave when he saw The most beautiful woman he ever seen as Prince Sandy about to approach her when suddenly she tried hide from me as i said Please not hide.. (Lilian Pow)_

* * *

_Lilian didn't know what to do, her father told her never to talk to stranger but this different because she met someone who is the same size as her when she heard him said Please come out i Promise i won't hurt you and that __moment i felt that i could truth him as i about to come out when i heard my father voice said Lilian it time to go home now as i said Yes Father... ( Prince Sandy Pow)_

* * *

_Prince Sandy watch as she leave but to see a human wear red suit as he gentle pick her up and carried her away with him as i frown see her leave and i didn't even know her name as Jack come and said Oh not to worry Prince Sandy, that Human bring her here every afternoon so you see her tomorrow as I smiled and thought "Oh Tomorrow i met her again and this time i determine to learn her name and learn about her" Prince Sandy went back to his home and went to his room as he flop down on his bed as he soon fall sleep dream about tomorrow... The next Afternoon Prince Sandy saw her on one of the flowers as he heard her sing as he thought "Wow she beautiful at sing" as i about to approach her again when she stop sing as she climb down as i follow her when i saw Bunny suck in a hole as she said "Oh my goodness." she says and the bunny said OI someone their can Ya help me out as i watch her as she runs to the Bunny and says, Umm hold on. and she helps him out of the hole.. After few min she manage to finally get Bunny out of the hole (Bunnymund Pow)_

* * *

_I then turned around and i saw the Beautiful Woman i ever laid my eyes on as she said to me with gentle voice "Are you okay?" she asks me and i smile and say to her "Ya Sheila i'm alright and thank you for help me out as she "Your Welcome."She says as Lilian about to leave when the Bunny said Wait what Ya name as she said My name Lilian and with that she walk away... (Lilian Pow) I then hear familiar voice say... "Hmmm Hello as i turn to see the same person from __yesterday as he said "What's your name? "He asked me as i noticed he was wearing a crown and he walked up to me... as i slowly back away when i accident trip as i about to fall he quickly caught me and said "Are you alright? "He ask me, I said Yes i alright and thank you as he smile at me.. He then said, " I'm Prince Sandy and Who are you? "He asked me and I say, my name is Lilian. "And he smiles... Meanwhile Bunnymund was thinking about Lilian who was so Beautiful and so kind to him and he couldn't get Sheila out of his mind no matter how hard he tried, Bunnymund then had a plan to make her his wife and they will lived together, He smiles as he imagine his life with Sheila lived in his Warren Together as he jump for joy but then he saw a human man pick up Sheila and carry her away and he followed as I did, I see the human pull Snowglobe out of his pocket as he said North Pole and toss it and then it make portal appear and he walk into it as I follow, After few min i find myself in a room as I wonder around tried to find Sheila... Meanwhile North was read story book to his precious daughter Lilian while she sit on my nose as i said And they lived happily ever after the end as she said Father can you read me other Story book Please as I said Oh but it time for bed my sweet daughter but I promise I read you other story Tomorrow as she said with smiles "Father would I get married one day and lived happily ever after like it the story as I smile and said Yes Course my Daughter you will one day, As I lift my hand close to my nose and my Daughter gentle went on my hand as she hold my thumb and I carried My Daughter into her room as I set her on the table as climb into bed and I said Good night My Daughter as she said Good night Father as I left my Daughter room but I left the door open little bit that way she could have little light and not get scared... (Bunnymund Pow)_

* * *

_Bunnymund saw the human man leave room and I sneak inside the room as I look around the Room and then I finally found Sheila sleep on small bed as i jump on the table quite as I slowly move close Sheila, To see Sheila sleep peaceful while smile in her dreams as I about to pick up Sheila when suddenly my ears perk up as I heard *Growl* as I turn to see a Greyground and I Quickly grab Sheila as i carry Sheila Bridal style and quickly push the window open as I jump out of the window while still carry Sheila and I touch to ground as soon I did, I quickly tap my foot to make hole appear as I jump into with Sheila safetly in my arms as I head for my Warren... (Prince Sandy Pow) the next morning I went to the North Pole to see Lilian and I bring her gift as I saw her Father cry in a room and i fly over to him and said "What's wrong?.. As he said MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER LILIAN IS GONE, I CAN'T FIND HER ANYWHERE as he cry, Sandy then gets a little Mad and asks him "What happen to Lilian as he said I NOT KNOW MYSELF BUT I CAN'T LIFE WITH MYSELF IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPEN TO MY SWEET LITTLE GIRL as he cried hard.. Prince Sandy then says to him with a smile, I'll Find her.. (Lilian Pow) The next morning I wake up in different place and it was Beautiful as I wonder around look at everything as I did, I when heard Familiar voice said Mornin' Sheila" As I turn around to see the same Bunny whom I had Helped as I said Bunny what going on and why am i here.. (Bunnymund Pow) I laugh and say to the Sheila "This Place is my Warren Sheila and you here to lived with me Sheila, Sheila said That very sweet Bunny but I already have home with my Father and he must be so worry about me, So if you not mind show me way out Bunny, I shock to heard Sheila wanted to leave as I said Sheila but I want you to become my Wife and lived with me in my warren as Sheila said Oh Bunny I sorry but I can't Married you.. As My ears drop down and I said with sadly voice "Why not Sheila? "I __ask her.. As Sheila said Because I like Prince Sandy I then got Jealous of Prince Sandy win Sheila hearts as I said Sheila Please forget about him, Stay with me I promise I make Ya Happy as Sheila said Bunny I sorry But I like Prince Sandy and I need to get Home Bunny, My Father must be so worry about me right now, I then said Please Sheila I love you, So Please say you marry me.. As Sheila said with sadly voice "Bunny I sorry my I like Prince Sandy and I need to get back home My father must cry right worry about me as I see Sheila slowly cry..._

* * *

_ As I felt Bad and said with sadly voice "Sheila you not like me" as I start cry. (Lilian Pow) I felt bad for Bunny as I gentle put my hand on his shoulder and said Bunny I may not love you but I do like you as friend and I tried comfort Bunny by hug him and He slowly stop cry and smile little bit and said Ya Really want to be my Friend Sheila After I Kidnapped you and almost Married as I said Bunny I forgive you because your my friend.. (Bunnymund Pow) I want Sheila to love me but I felt Bad see her unhappy here and Sheila very worry about her Father but what more surprised to me is Sheila Forgive me for Kidnapped her and almost married her and Sheila would think of me as her friend as I said Oh Sheila I sorry and I want to make it up to you by Help you get back home safely as Sheila said with smile "That be nice Bunny and Thank you as she hug me and I tap my tap as I make Hole appear as I said Sheila Climb on my back and hang on tight as She climb on my back and I jump into my __tunnel.. Meanwhile Prince Sandy Search for Lilian everywhere but then Night come as Jack rush to him as he said Prince Sandy you can stop Search for Lilian because She is back home as Prince Sandy smile heard Jack says that and I quickly fly to the North pole and see North smile as he also saw the same Bunny that Lilian help as I said What going on as Lilian said Oh Prince Sandy What you doing here as I fly quickly to her __and Hug Lilian as I said Oh Lilian I glad your Alright as I hear her said Yes I'm fine Prince Sandy, Bunny make sure I come home Safetly as I look at Bunny as I said "Thank you for Bring Lilian back home safely Bunny" As he said No problem Mate..._

* * *

_After few month Summer come and Lilian was have fun with her Friend Bunny along with Her new friend Jack who best friend with Prince Sandy but one day Lilian was sit on one of the Flowers as she sing when a giant bug come and grab her as Lilian see Bunny as I scream "BUNNY HELP" (Bunnymund Pow) _

_I__ was about to going met Sheila when my ears Perk up as I hear "BUNNY HELP" as I saw Sheila be take by a Big bug as I Yell "NOT WORRY SHEILA I COME" as I follow the Big Bug to save Sheila (To be continue)_


End file.
